Adhesives utilized to cement uppers to soles of articles of footwear generally are rapid set. Thus, once an adhesive is applied to an upper, the upper quickly ought to be coupled with the sole to insure proper adhesion. Equally challenging is proper placement of an upper with respect to the sole. Undesired contact between an upper with adhesive applied thereto and a portion of the sole may result in adherence that cannot be altered without damaging the upper and/or the sole. As such, proper coupling of a cemented upper and sole is not only manually-intensive but requires highly skilled workers that often take years to properly train. Accordingly, a method for accurately coupling a cemented upper and a sole for an article of footwear that requires less skill is desirable.